The Game
by divine corruption
Summary: Dante/Makoto. It's either a date or utter humiliation. Either way someone is going to lose. Warning: F-bombs used.
1. The Deal Redone

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon and Devil May Cry (anime)

**Summary: **Same as before. Slight AU-ish

**Disclaimer: I'm poor! I don't own anything except paper!**

* * *

"..."

"..."

They were staring each other down. Both devil hunters were itchin' to start something, here at the Sky King's Saloon. The owner, Haruka Ten'ou, on the other hand wanted one night of peace. Of course. fate had other plans, besides laughing in her face.

Haruka let out an aggravated sigh._'It's always the same with these two!' _

The two being one of Dante, the infamous son of Sparda and devil hunter. The other being Makoto Kino, the infamous Thunder Amazon of the rumored Sailor Senshi (which were rumored to be disbanded). Even Dante's partner, dubbed "Lady" was getting tired of their childish ways.

_'Grrrr... What ever happened to Ladies Night at the Saloon.' _Lady and Haruka thought at the same time.

Haruka let out a scowl and went towards the bar in the back, not wanting to hear some petty argument between the two. When Haruka was over by the bar, she was almost tempted to take a couple of drinks for herself. But she knew better. Business-wise, It would not look good on her image and her establishment. Oh how she was so very tempted by the large selection of alcohol in her bar. Just a couple of drinks would do so nicely... Or three or four.

"Haruka."

Haruka looked over her shoulder as she just been caught like a little kid stealing from a candy story. She smiled at her lover, Michiru.

"I...uh... was going check on our inventory! Honest!"

Michiru had a no-non-sense look on her beautiful face. "Ten-ou Haruka. Step away from the booze."

Haruka obeyed. "Yes ma'am."

Lady walked over to the two lovers. "Ugh! I getting really annoyed by those two."

"Maybe they're both sexually frustrated?" Michiru thought aloud. Haruka burst out laughing and Lady just chuckled.

"Now that you mention that," Lady remembered. "I did see Dante walking out of Love Planet quite pissed off."

"Because Makoto wasn't there to argue with him." Michiru concluded.

Haruka laugh a bit more at the image. "You know speaking of Makoto," Haruka's laugh died down. "She's been acting more like Rei lately."

Michiru nodded in agreement "I think her influence finally got to Mako-chan."

"Rei?" Lady asked.

"A long time friend of ours." Haruka confirmed.

"Oh."

"Maybe we should set up Mako-chan and Dante and locked them up in closet." Michiru said, removing the dirt from her fingernails. Sirens went off in Haruka's head as she formulated a plan. A huge grin was displayed on her face as a result.

"That's a good idea."

"You mean locking them in a closet?"

"No. I mean setting them up. Besides the whole closet thing wouldn't work anyway."

"Oh boy.." Lady sighed.

"Why not?" Haruka motioned her head to the two bickering devil hunters. "A good fuck is probably what they need anyway."

Both Lady and Michiru exchanged glances.

"Okay then. If a "good fuck" is what they need, how do you suppose to set them up?" Lady asked with skepticism.

"Easy," Haruka replied. "With a game of pool."

Lady just shook her head. "Nothing that a game of pool can't fix, right Ten'ou?"

Haruka answered with a smirk. "Exactly." Lady sighed again as Michiru just smiled.

Michiru glanced over to the ever bickering rivals then back to her lover. "I hope you're working on the conditions for this set up of yours. I really don't want to see another bar fight..."

Haruka continued to have the smirk on her face. "Already done." She looked over her girlfriend and Lady. "Shall we?"

Michiru nodded. She was actually excited to see what Haruka came up with. Lady shrugged, giving off an 'I-don't-care-what-you-do' vibe.

"Okay then." The three women walked over to the devil hunting rivals.

Heated, explicit words were conveyed between Dante and Makoto. Haruka had called their individual names. She had even Makoto that pet name she hated so much: Sparky. That did not work as Haruka continued calling them out.

"Hellllloo!"

Both of them didn't seem to notice, still. Haruka's brow started to twitch the more they ignored her. "Will you two kindly shut the fuck up!"

Yeah... _**That**_ caught their attention. "What?"

Haruka let a fake cough before speaking. "As owner of the Sky King's Saloon, it's my job to see that my patrons are enjoying themselves in a _**safe**_ and friendly environment. But, also as owner, I'm not afraid to _**ban**_ a few customers. Regardless, if they are my best customers."

Both devil hunters were silent as Haruka continued.

"That being said, you two are few of my best customers I've had. I really don't want to ban you two due to some stupid, petty disagreements. Sooo, I came up with a bet."

"A bet..." Makoto repeated with sarcasm.

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"The kind that involves two pool sticks and a pool table."

This time it was Dante and Makoto who exchange glances. "Go on."

"Oh, it's quite simple. You two just play a game of pool," Haruka explained. "But if Dante wins, you get to on a date with him. _**Anywhere**_ of his choice."

Everything seem to went in slow motion for Makoto. The only words she seem to recognize was 'Dante', 'date' and 'his choice'. What's even worse is that all the blood in Makoto's body went to her face. Added on top of that was that Dante had caught her blush and gave his trademark smirk.

"WHAT?" Makoto cried out, making a few people at the Saloon turn heads.

"Why not?" Dante agreed.

"Why are you agreeing to this?" Makoto glared at him.

"Because I can."

Haruka nodded. "But that's only if you actually wins. But If Makoto wins, she gets to humiliate you in the worst way possible."

Now it was Dante's turn to protest. "What!"

Makoto's frown turn into a happy smile. "Now we're talking."

Haruka smiled back. "Any _**special**_ ideas?" she emphasized.

"A butler."

"What?" everyone else said in a confused manner.

Haruka shrugged. "Sure. Why the hell not."

"For a month. I'm sure Patty won't mind. Right, Lady."

"Sure." Lady agreed.

Dante glared at Makoto. " Why are you agreeing to this."

"Because _**I**_ can."

Michiru came up to both devil hunters with two pool sticks and handing one to each. "Play fair now."

The two devil hunters continued to stare each other down as they got their elongated sticks. The competitiveness in both of them had risen in their eyes. Not wanting to degrade themselves to each other, both of them had the same thought.

_'I won't lose to her!'_

_'I won't lose to him!'_

* * *

Michiru looked up to Haruka. "Maybe we should have went with ping pong table instead."

Haruka nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah we should have..."

* * *

**Until next time!**_  
_


	2. And the winner is

**O_O **

**Is this what I think this is...**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THE GAME?**

**So the winner is...  
**

**(explodes into sparkles)**

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon and Devil May Cry (anime) AU-ish

**Summary: **Either it's a date or utter humiliation. Either way, someone is going to lose.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either. Too broke.

* * *

The sound of the clanking pool balls ranged loudly into the air of the Sky King's Saloon game area. Loud music and voices full of drunken glee, cheer, and gossip rivaled that of the pool games. But in truth, none of that really mattered for the two devil hunters. Both of them were dead set on winning as it was either a date or utter humiliation. Either way, someone was going to lose. Michiru, Haruka, and Lady sat quietly on the bar stools, watching the game between Dante and Makoto. The tension between the two was immense. You could almost cut it right through!

"Man! You can practically see the sexual tension between them." Haruka joked, pretending to fan herself.

Lady rolled her eyes and sighed. Michiru just shook her head.

Haruka lowered her head in disappointment. "Aww, Thanks for the love guys." she said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome."Lady and Michiru said together.

Michiru shook her head with a smile. "You've been hanging around Minako too much."

"Minako?" Lady asked. "Another friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Haruka said laughing. "The self proclaimed Love Goddess."

"Self proclaimed" Lady repeated, raising her brow.

Michiru nodded. "Yes. If you see a woman with blond hair and red bow. Run. To the opposite direction. Fast."

"Is she really that bad?" Lady questioned.

Michiru leaned forward to give Lady her Don't-question-me look, which even she, Lady, a strong devil hunter, gulp. "If you enjoy her love life the way it is, then avoid at her at all costs."

"Okay, then."

Haruka looked at her lover. "C'mon Michi, Minako isn't that bad." she defended her, since Minako could not.

The aqua haired woman gave her lover a glare, staring right into Haruka's eyes. "Hotaru's first date."

The sandy blond pursed her lips into a straight line. She remembered too well the disaster that was Hotaru's first date. The poor girl had been traumatized from the "Love Goddess" good yet harmful intentions. It took herself, their Princess, Makoto, Rei and even Setsuna to calm Michiru down from killing Minako. To make a long story short, do not involve Minako, the blond love goddess, in your love life. For your sake and the partner's sake. Of course that was years ago. Hotaru eventually forgave the blond, but Michiru still holds a tiny grudge against her intention.

"But Michi," Haruka coaxed. "That was a long time ago and- OW!" the sandy blond woman cried out as she rubbed her left upper arm. Michiru coughed politely. Lady try to stiffened her laugh, but failed.

"Will you guys kindly shut the hell up? We're trying to play a game here."

Haruka shot a glare over to Makoto's direction, who looked very irritated "Just who the fuck are you-"

Michiru cover her blond lover's mouth with her hand, cutting her off. "Don't worry about us, Mako-chan. Just finish you game!"

Makoto just gave them a lingering death stare for a few moments before returning to her game. The sound of the other pool balls collided with a bang loudly into the bar's atmosphere, rivaling that of the customers themselves. Makoto sighed softly. She glanced at her color coded pool balls: the stripes. She had four more balls left to hit, while Dante still had six. Yeah, she wanted her butler idea to come true. She looked around which of her pool table balls she could send into the pocket.

Unfortunately for Makoto, her eyes were not the only left to checking. Dante tilted his slightly, eyeing Makoto as her lips curved upward into a small smile as she bended over to take aim her helpless victim: a yellow striped ball. His blue eyes went up Makoto's slender yet athletic arms to her concentrating evergreen colored eyes. Down her goddess endowed breasts to her curvaceous long legs. It was not hard to figure were his mind was leading. Then he realized **_where_** his mind was leading up to and lightly shook his head.

'_I don't need that right now, damnit.' _Dante chastised himself. '_I'm only here to win this damn bet.'_

_/So you can finally get the girl?/_ the voice in his head mused.

Dante frowned slightly. '_Great. Now I hear voices in my head._'

/_Shut up, dumbass! I'm you!/_

'_Right...'_

/_You want proof?/_

Dante frowned even more. '_No. I don't have time for this..'_

/_Wrong answer. Anyway why in such a rush? You want a date with Sparky that bad?_/

'_It really doesn't matter to me.'_

/_Oh look! It's that last night's killer sex dream with Makoto!'/_

His eyes went wide the same moment Makoto missed her shot.

Makoto had disappointed look on her face, sighing. "Hey, Dante! It's your turn"

"..."

The brunette amazon walked over to him. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hell-lloo! Mr. Devil Hunter? You in there?"

Her voice snapped Dante out of his internal conversation. "Huh?"

The tall brunette stared at the devil hybrid. "I said it's your turn. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he replied, grabbing his pool stick.

/_Aw that's cute. She's worried./_

'_Shut the hell up.'_

_/Whatever you say, Mr. I-got-an-erection-from-a-sex-dream./_ Dante shot hard with his pool stick, making a two-in-one shot. '_Damnit!'_

Makoto had scowl upon Dante's success. '_Lucky bastard. If he keeps this up, I will have to go on that damned date with him.' _Makoto made a sour look. '_No! I want my butler!' _She glanced over to her opponent, who thankfully misses. She smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. We're even."

The brunette just continued to smirk. "Not for long!"

The silver haired half-breed rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go."

"Don't mind if I do." Makoto smiled, grabbing her pool stick. She took a glance over her remaining balls. That idiot did her favor. Two of her pool balls were open. One of them was open, clear as day. But, the other next to the dreaded Eight ball. Makoto had to be careful, if she wanted that particular ball inside a pocket. She aimed for her easy target first to the upper right pocket. She made her shot. No problem. Now for the hard part, aiming with the Eight Ball beside it. If she hit that Eight Ball and went inside a pocket, Makoto would automatically lose the game, making Dante the winner. Makoto didn't need that. She wanted her butler.

The tall amazon brunette readied her aim. '_Just need to be careful...' _Makoto then took her shot at her ball, when fate decided to be a bitch.

Everything went in slow motion for Makoto as she watched the dread, obnoxious Eight ball go into one of the middle pockets on the pool table. Her breath became caught in her throat. Seeing the Eight ball fall inside the pocket, the green eyed brunette turned slowly to see who ruined her chances of having her very own butler.

A tall, drunken, lanky man graced her presence. "Hehe, watch it! Thunder Amazon..."

Makoto's bangs fell over her green eyes. "How dare you..." she mumbled her breath.

"What? You got sumthin to shay,bitch?"

"How dare you!" Makoto shouted, breaking her pool stick in two. "How**_ fucking_** dare you!"

* * *

"God damnit!" Haruka cursed as she watched one of her pool sticks break.

* * *

Without any warning, Makoto punched the lanky man right in the face; sending him flying breaking through a couple of tables. Everything seemed stopped, but Dante just sighed.

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that!" The lanky man shed his human disguise, revealing his true face. His upper body revealed a mutated, centipede like body while his lower remained the same. The patrons screamed in horror, running away, leaving all but the three devil hunters and the two owners of the Sky King's Saloon. "I'll kill you!"

Makoto gave the ugly bug-like demon her death stare. With no one other customers to worry about, she fired her a ball of electricity at the devil. The devil stumbled but scurried its way towards her, but not far enough as Dante kicked it in the head, pissed off.

"Why you!" The devil sneered, transforming into its true form to full grown ugly red and black centipede. Huge amounts of saliva dripping from it's elongated fangs. Using its hundred legs, it charged towards the two devil hunters.

* * *

Haruka sighed deeply. "God damnit! Why tonight of all nights!" She complained as the battle ensued in the background. Her aqua haired lover rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, they'll confess." Michiru said trying to pick up Haruka's spirit.

"Eventually." Lady added.

"I knew we should have we went with the ping-pong tables." Haruka uttered looking upon the battle.

* * *

::An Hour later::

* * *

Makoto surveyed around the very damaged Sky King's Saloon. Most of the tables were broken, either shot up or slashed. The same went for the chairs. Large black charred spots appeared on the floor,walls and ceiling. Not to mention the remains of the centipede demon turned into a black charred unrecognizable thing. The brunettes sighed. "Aw, man."

"Stop complaining."

The green eyed amazon glared at her rival. " Screw you. I have every right to complain!"

Dante just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, Makoto. I love you, too."

Makoto just continued to glare at him.

Haruka took a sip of her much needed alcoholic drink. "So, Dante." she called out. " Where are you to taking your _**girlfriend **_off to?" She received Makoto's death glare when she emphasized girlfriend.

The silver haired demon had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "It's a secret."

Makoto gulped quietly. '_I... don't like the way he said that...'_

* * *

::A few nights later::

* * *

"So why am I blindfolded again?" Makoto's voice echoed lightly.

"You'll see." was all the silver haired devil hunter replied with.

"Grr... I hate this! Where are we going?"

"Stop complaining." Dante ordered,since he was driving. "Sit back. Relax. And Shut up"

Makoto folded her arms underneath her chest. "That's no way to talk to your date. Especially one that is blindfolded."

Dante didn't say anything, just continued to drive. After a few stops at some red-lights and a turn. He stopped the car. He got of his car and opened Makoto's side , picking her up, bridal style.

"Wh-what the-" She started to protest.

"I don't want to you fall on your face."

"..."

After Dante carried her up a flight of stairs, he set her down on her feet. "Don't take them it off, yet."

The brunette nodded. She didn't want to admit this, but she was kind of excited for this. She wondered all the trouble her rival/date went through. Although she would never admit it, especially to Dante himself. Even though he went out of his way to pick her up at her apartment complex. Makoto blushed a pale pink as she remembered. She felt Dante grab her hand.

"Come on."

Makoto nodded again. She heard muffling sounds of voices and music. "Hmm?"

"Alright you take it off."

Makoto eagerly took off the blindfold. Her eyes blinked, adjusting to the lights. Once her green orbs adjusted, her shoulder fell. The music was blasting. An oval table sat in the middle of the room. Around the table, three people -two men and one woman- sat waiting with playing cards in their hands. Erotic dancers were showing off their assets against the hard music for the other male occupants in the room. "What. The. Hell.?"

"We're playing Strip Poker."

He was met with a long silence from Makoto. Then she slapped him. Hard. Very **_hard._**

"I really hate you right now."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**THERE! IT'S DONE! FINALLY!**

**The ending did feel a bit rushed, I'll admit. Especially towards the end. Sorry bout that. XD So yeah it's officially done. Too bad Makoto lost huh, lol.**

**Remember to read and review!**

**Until next time.  
**


End file.
